


The Scarlet Shots

by The_bookwasbetter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Brother-Sister Relationships, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Laura Barton, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_bookwasbetter/pseuds/The_bookwasbetter
Summary: A collection of connected "one shots" all centered around the father-daughter relationship of Clint and Wanda. Enjoy! Taking requests, just comment and I'll see what I can do!





	1. The Raft

Her whole body hurt. There was the ever-throbbing ache in her arms from being restrained to her side. And of course, the burning that radiated from her neck where the shock collar surrounded. It was inhumane. She had lost all sense of reality about a week in a half into her and the boys stay at The Raft.

She knew that they tried talking to her, especially Clint who she knew was worried. But she didn't bother to respond anymore. They would just turn on the collar until she screamed herself hoarse. So, she didn't move, didn't speak.

When Tony came to visit them, she barely payed him any mind. Clint seemed the angriest and if anyone else had been there they would have called him dramatic. But Wanda and Sam knew it was to take Tony's attention away from her, so she didn't have to face him. And Scott had picked up on it almost immediately because he himself had a daughter at home.

Clint's POV

It had been a little less than two months since they were first taken into custody. He was angry. They had hurt Wanda, put her in a strait jacket and shock collar. Government care his ass. If Steve didn't come soon...

It was a normal day in their little cell block in the middle of the ocean when the power was suddenly cut. The guards that were stationed just outside came rushing in but were soon knocked out by some force. It was only when Steve himself came out from the shadows did the four finally relax.

"Well it's about damn time," Sam said from his cell.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to see you Cap," Clint chuckled.

He quickly came over to his cell and used the key card he'd gotten from the guards.

Clint instantly got out of the cell and took an extra key card from him. Clint made his way over to Wanda's cell while Cap went to get Sam and Scott out.

But before Clint could get to her a guard was already in front of him, unlocking the cell and promptly grabbing Wanda and placing her in front of him.

The others were already out, and it seemed that T'Challa had joined the mix as well, already handing back the men's gear including Clint's bow and arrows.

The man gripped Wanda tight as it seemed she could barely stand up by herself.

"Come on let her go man she's just a kid," Sam told the scared looking guard.

Clint's facial features had darkened and if this guy didn't let go of the young witch who he had come to see as his daughter soon, he was going to sorely regret it.

"Sorry I have my orders."

Then he pressed a button none of them had seen him holding. Wanda instantly started screaming and the guard let her go as she started to writhe on the ground in pain. Yep, that's it. Clint launched himself at the guard and destroyed the little button that had controlled them all and the screaming stopped. The guard was knocked out and Clint went to Wanda's side. She was whimpering and shaking on the ground. She looked up at him when he got down to her level on the ground.

"Wanda, I need to take all this off, can you help me?" he asked her gently.

She shakily sat up and he started to undo the straps that buckled up the strait jacket. The jacket came off and he threw it to the other side of the cell. Wanda's arms hung loosely at her sides as Clint pressed the button to unlock the collar. It instantly came off and he threw that where the jacket was. Anger bubble up inside him as he looked at the burns on her neck. He instantly pulled her into his arms. Soon, heart wrenching sobs were ripping from her throat and Clint was gently rubbing her back.

"It's okay baby girl. I'm right here, I'm here. No one's going to hurt you again, I promise. It's alright," he whispered.

"Clint, we have to go," he heard Steve say.

Clint gently picked Wanda up and they were soon out of there. The boarded a plane of some type though the technology looked beyond anything he had ever seen, and Shuri, T'Challa's younger sister took off. But he wasn't really paying attention to any of that, his daughter needed him.

Wanda's POV

When the lights went out and there was some sound of struggle Wanda had hidden herself in the far corner of the room. But it had been Steve. Relief had come over her instantly. But the that relief hadn't lasted long when suddenly she was being pulled up by her hair and her back was pressed against some guard.

She heard the interaction between the boys and the guard when an unexpected amount of pain filled her whole body. She was dropped to the ground and she barely registered the fact that screams were leaving her mouth. But the pain stopped abruptly, and she was left a whimpering shaking mess on the ground.

She saw Clint rush over to her and he asked if she could help him get all this stuff off her, so she sat up. He took them off and pulled her into his arms. Sobs were soon coming out of her mouth and she gripped onto Clint tighter. Everyone here had been to scared to come near her let alone touch her. So, having someone willingly hold her was enough to cause her to breakdown. He was soon whispering reassurances to her which just made her cry harder. She faintly heard Steve say they had to go then she was gently being lifted and then the sounds of a plane being risen into the air.

Clint's POV

He gently lay Wanda down on one of the medical beds that was in the plane. He was about to leave so Steve could debrief the team but he felt a tug on his shirt so he turned back to Wanda. She was visibly trembling and there was a look of fear I her eyes.

"You don't want me to leave do you?"

She shakily shook her head.

"Hey Steve! You mind if you talk to us over here?"

"Yeah of course," Steve responded after seeing the State Wanda was in.

Clint sat next to Wanda and she curled into his side. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

Steve explained the situation. That Tony had tried to kill Bucky and that he was really against Team Cap now. He told them how he had destroyed his arc reactor and left the shield with Tony. He told them that he sent him a letter and a burner phone. And finally, that Bucky had decided to go back on the ice until they could figure out how to get the Hydra programing out of his head. Steve seemed particularly gutted about that.

When they got to Wakanda, Clint followed the nurses that were taking Wanda back to the medical center. She did not seem to want to be apart from him. When the nurses had tried to stop him from going back with her, she had started to cry and hyperventilate. They showed no signs of stopping him after that.

It was painful to watch them heal her. When they started cleansing the wounds on her neck she had started to scream because it burned and reminded her of the shocks sent to her by the shock collar when they were at the Raft prison. Clint had run to her side and held her in his arms and whispered to her that it would all be alright, but they had to clean her wounds. Clint had held her as they continued. She had whimpered, and silent tears ran down her cheeks as she tightened her grip on him. Her neck was soon wrapped up and Wanda was asleep in his arms.

Team cap had decided to separate so they could hide a bit better. Sam and Steve were going God knows where and Scott had gotten a deal that he could go home to his daughter. He was on house arrest for over a year but at least he could go see his daughter. And Wanda and Clint were going to the most secure safe house in the world. The Barton family farm.

When they got there Laura had instantly run out to meet her husband. The kids were still asleep but when they woke up, they would rush into their dad's arms to welcome him home. Wanda had hesitated to come in, but Clint would have none of that. He led her inside and gave her the guest room that wasn't Nat's. It was her room now. When he had helped her settle in, he had hugged her and whispered in her ear, "You're home."


	2. Find My Voice

Wanda walked slowly into the kitchen. There was laughter and a general happiness radiating from the room. When she got there the kids were sitting at the table laughing at each other as they made themselves laugh. Laura was cooking something at the stove and Clint was doing the dishes that had already piled up. It was a surprisingly domestic scene.

Wanda jumped when she felt a hand on her arm. Lila had gotten up from her seat and came to greet Wanda.

"Hi, I'm Lila."

Wanda smiled a bit in return. She still wasn't up to speaking. It wasn't just that her voice was sure to be hoarse from the lack of talking, the shocks, and the screaming, but she was scared for the pain again. When she was at the Raft, whenever she would make the slightest sound, they would shock her.

Clint and Laura smiled at her when they saw her.

Clint came over after drying his hands.

"This is Wanda," he told Lila. "She's going to be staying with us for a little while."

Lila's face instantly brightened at the prospect of a guest and someone new to play with. Lila grabbed her hand and brought her to the table. She almost pulled away because she didn't like someone else controlling her movements, but she restrained herself and reminded herself that she was safe. She sat at the table with Lila at her left, Nate sat at the corner in his highchair, Cooper sat across from Lila, and when Laura brought the food and sat it at the table she sat next to Cooper and Nate. Clint sat at the head of the table on Wanda's right. The Barton family instantly dug into the delicious looking breakfast.

Wanda reacted more hesitantly. She kept her hands at her side and when Clint noticed he started to fill her plate up for her. Which included scrambled eggs, toast, home fries, a biscuit, and some fruit. And Laura filled her cup up with some orange juice. Wanda carefully lifted her fork and started to eat. She took small bites because her throat was still sore.

When Breakfast was over the kids were sent off to school with the warning not to tell anybody about the fugitives. Wanda was sitting at the couch when Laura came and gave her a mug full of hot tea.

"I thought it would help your throat sweetie," Laura told her with a gentle smile.

Wanda smiled in return.

When she drank it, it turned out to be lemon and honey tea. Her mom used to make this for her and Pietro when they were younger.

Wanda finished the hot drink and stood to take it to the sink, when she tripped over her own feet and the mug fell to the ground, shattering.

Wanda looked at it in horror. What had she done? She shakily sunk to her knees and tried to pick up the broken glass pieces, in the process, cutting up her hands. Soon, strong, warm hands were pulling hers away from the glass and she rose her eyes to meet Clint's. He gently tugged her away from the glass. She didn't even realize she was crying until Clint was brushing the tears away and pulling her into his arms. She was trembling as she watched Laura clean the mess, she had made up with a broom.

Laura smiled at her. "It's alright, it happens."

"She's right, that wasn't your fault." Clint told her. She pulled away and nodded her head.

When the kids got home, they instantly gave their dad a hug and got a snack. Lila spent the afternoon rambling on about her day to Wanda, while Wanda nodded at all the right spots and smiled slightly when something was funny. Lila told her how a kid had snorted milk out of his nose at lunch and Wanda had look surprised and a little bit horrified at that piece of news, but Lila had reassured her that he was okay.

When it came time for dinner, Wanda was tired. And it was getting harder and harder to not speak, but she was scared. Wanda ate her food and listened to the conversations that the Barton's were having at their dinner table. Clint was talking about fixing something in the barn while Laura listened on in quiet amusement, Lila was telling the milk story to Cooper who didn't seem to believe it, and Nate was babbling happily as he ate.

When Wanda went to bed that night, she was just a bit stressed. She wanted to talk, she did but she felt like she couldn't. She was scared she would be hurt again. When she started to cry, she sat up in her bed and buried her face into her hands. She was soon being pulled into someone's strong arms. It was Clint.

"It's alright...shh...I've got you," he whispered gently to her.

"I'm scared," she whimpered.

"I know baby, I know."

"I don't want to hurt anymore."

Clint brushed her hair down and just held her close as he whispered quiet reassurances to her.

"I don't want to go back there."

"You won't. I promise you Wanda, I'll protect you."

She rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. She fell asleep in his arms, feeling content and safe. It seemed that only when she was in the arms of the man she thought of as a father, did she truly feel safe.


	3. Younger Siblings

When Wanda woke up, she felt a lot better. She was alone in her bed now but that was alright. She knew Clint needed sleep just as much as she did. And she was grateful for what he had done the night before.

Wanda realized that it was a Saturday and she came downstairs around nine to see the young Barton's still running around the house. Laura looked a bit stressed and she could see Clint readying to go outside, probably to fix something.

The kids were screaming and running around.

"Stop you three!" Laura yelled. The kids showed no signs of doing so.

Clint came over and kissed Wanda on the forehead. "Hey sleeping beauty. I need to go fix the shed door then repaint the fence. You'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said with a smile. Clint seemed delighted to hear her talking. He smiled and ruffled her hair a bit before going outside.

Wanda turned to the kitchen and walked to the frazzled looking Laura.

"Laura?"

Laura seemed surprised to hear her talk. After Ultron and her brother's death she had come to stay with the Barton's and even though she didn't talk much, it had been nothing like her period of silence she had had after the Raft.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"If you want to take a nap or go out somewhere, I can take care of the kids."

"Oh Wanda, you don't have to."

"I want to Laura...I owe you guys."

"You don't owe anything honey," she said putting her hand on Wanda's shoulder.

When Laura saw her eyes start to glisten with tears, Wanda was instantly being pulled into a hug. She buried her face into Laura's chest, breathing in her scent. She smelled exactly what she imagined a mother would smell like. When she pulled away Laura was wiping her eyes.

"Please let me help?"

Laura sighed. "Okay. But if you need anything, get me up. I think I'm going to read then take a nap."

Laura then walked to her room after picking up a book from the book shelf. Wanda then went to the living room.

"Kids..."

The three instantly looked up at her voice.

"Cooper, I think you have homework."

Cooper sighed and walked off to finish it.

Wanda picked up Nate and rested him on her hip.

"Do you want to watch Frozen?" Lila asked her.

"Frozen?" Wanda asked curiously.

Lila looked at her, shocked. "You've never seen Frozen?"

Wanda almost giggled at the scandalized look on the young girl's face.

Lila quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. Lila then inserted a disc to a box under the T.V. The movie started and Wanda bounced Nate on her leg.

By the time the movie was over, which turned out to be a pretty good movie, Cooper had joined them, and it was around lunch time. She suddenly realized she had no idea what to feed one-and-a-half-year-old.

She found an assortment of baby food in the kitchen and soon Nate was fed. She made sandwiches for Cooper and Lila.

It was weird having...younger siblings? But she liked it.

When the kids were done with their lunch, she turned to see Lila in front of her. She was holding a black bear and was holding it to present to Wanda.

Wanda got to her knees. "What have you got there Lila?"

"This is Black Bear. I sometimes hear you cry in your bedroom sometimes. Mommy says you're having scary dreams and whenever I have bad dreams Black bear is always there, so I want you to have him."

Wanda almost cried as the big black bear was placed in her arms. She pulled Lila into a hug.

"Thank you, Lila."

"You're our sister now, you deserve it."

Wanda smiled.

That night when she woke up from her nightmare, Laura rushed in and came to her bed. The bear was on the ground next to her bed and Laura picked it up and handed it to Wanda. Wanda then cuddled up with bear, holding it tight. It surprisingly made her feel a lot better. Laura kissed her head.

"Goodnight sweetie," Laura whispered.

Wanda thanked whatever God that was out there that she had found this family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!


	4. Dad

"You are a pretty little thing, aren't you?" one of the guards snarled.

She pushed herself against the wall, trying desperately to get away from the predator that was stalking her.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered.

"You're pathetic." the man said in disgust.

And then there was the pain again. Suffocating her, shocking her, killing her.

And she screamed and screamed. But no one heard.

Wanda gasped awake. Her throat felt raw; she must have been screaming. She looked around for the bear Lila had given her, but then she remembered she had given it to Lila for the weekend because she was going for a sleepover at her friend's house and she got scared when she wasn't at home.

Sobs soon racked her body and she shook with fear. But soon Clint was coming through her door. He must have heard her and remembered she didn't have the bear.

He came and sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his chest, grasping onto his shirt for dear life.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her as she started to calm down. She shook her head and he gently lay her back onto the bed. He sweetly kissed her on the head and walked towards the door. But before he left, she whispered, "Thanks dad."

He smiled a bit then walked out the door.

The next day Wanda was mortified that she called him that. Why did she do that? Why? Why?

She didn't even come down for breakfast she was so embarrassed and when she did come to the kitchen, she didn't look at him or talk to him, instead opting to help Laura wash the dishes. The rest of the day went by without her talking to Clint. She did think of him as her dad, but she didn't know if he thought of her as his daughter and she was too scared to find out because, what if he didn't?

Clint's POV

She was avoiding him. He knew she was embarrassed, but he didn't know why. Did she not know that he saw her as a daughter?

He decided to talk to Laura when waiting for Wanda to come talk to him became too much.

"I don't know what to do," he said after telling Laura what happened. She was folding clothes as she talked to him.

"Talk to her honey. You need to get rid of her doubts or its going to be awkward."

Clint nodded then kissed his wife. He was grateful that he had her.

Wanda's POV

When Clint cornered her out in the barn where the horses were, she wasn't too sure what to expect.

"Look I'm really sorry for calling you that last night I just..."

"Wanda, it's okay if you call me that. I think of you as my daughter. You don't have to be embarrassed for calling me your dad or Laura your mom because you're practically our daughter."

Wanda's eyes filled with tears and she threw herself against him and he slightly lifted her up when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you...dad."

"I love you too sweetie."


	5. Allergies

Wanda had decided that she like Fall. The warm colors, the crisp air, and it was the perfect time for apples, her favorite fruit.

Wanda was dressed in a white t shirt and blue jeans. She also had short brown boots on and one of her dad's flannels. It was oversized for her small frame and really comfortable.

Right now, she was out in the yard raking up leaves. Laura and the kids were cleaning inside the house while her dad was fixing the tractor...again. She had gotten a good pile going when her pile suddenly flew everywhere. The culprit seemed to be Lila.

"Lila! That took me forever," she scolded teasingly.

Lila giggled. "You should try it!"

Jump in leaves? Was that a normal things kids did in the fall?

Wanda gave her a questioning look. But Lila just ignored it and started to gather the scattered leaves back into a pile. She then began to grab more leaves from around her and add them to the pile. Wanda just shook her head but helped her make the pile larger with the rake. Once they had gotten the pile to a scary large height and width, they each took a side.

"All you have to do is jump?"

Lila nodded in confirmation.

"3...2...1!"

The two jumped into the pile and Wanda was surprised when she didn't just immediately come out of the leaves. It had covered her in a sort of blanket. And Wanda just lay there for a second under the leaves looking at the small bits of sunlight shining through. It was beautiful and comforting. How had she and Pietro never experienced this as kids?

She then heard giggling and she laughed with Lila as she came out of the leaves.

They did it a couple more times before Lila was called into the house by Laura. Wanda still had a smile on her face as she raked the leaves up.

"Wanda?"

She turned around to see Laura and the kids standing at the porch with orange balls. What were those things?

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to carve a pumpkin?"

Ah so that was a pumpkin. She had heard about all different types of pumpkin treats and snacks that people ate in the fall. But she hadn't heard about carving them.

So, she agreed to carve the pumpkin and was soon sitting on the porch with a carving tool in hand. She watched the Cooper cut a circle out of the top, so Wanda did the same.

"Don't forget to keep the top sweetie," Laura told her. Then she handed her a mug. Wanda took it and took a sip. It was delicious. "It's pumpkin spice cappuccino."

"It's amazing!"

Laura smiled at her.

Once the top was out of the way Lila told her to take all the guts out and put them in a bowl so that Laura could make pumpkin seeds.

The insides looked rather disgusting. But she reached in anyway and touched some of the orange goop. She almost threw up at the feel of the squish. So, Wanda had an idea. She hadn't really used her powers since the Raft but desperate times called for desperate measures. So, she let the red flow into her hand, and she pulled the goo from the pumpkin and into the bowl that was beside her.

When that was done, she turned to the others.

"What do I do now?"

"You carve eyes and a mouth. Or any other design."

Wanda was good at art. So, she decided to draw a scene from the movie Nightmare Before Christmas, which her dad had forced her to watch the other night, on the pumpkin.

It took her quite a bit because she took sips of the delicious drink Laura had given to her in between carves. By the time she was done her dad had come in from the she and was messing around with her siblings and the dog in the yard. Laura had sat on the swing on the porch and was silently drinking her own cappuccino.

It was then that Wanda felt an odd tickle at the back of her throat and her nose felt slightly clogged up. She hadn't realized she felt weird until just now. She must have been so invested in the pumpkin carving that she hadn't noticed. Her nose was now running, and her throat felt scratchy.

She started to cough rather uncontrollably, and she sneezed a couple of times after her coughing fit. Laura had come to her side and was rubbing her back soothingly. Her dad had stopped playing and was now looking at her with concern. He rushed up to the porch.

"You okay sweetie?" Laura asked her.

She was not feeling okay. She shook her head a bit, which caused her now pounding headache to make her vision blur.

"Allergies probably," she heard Laura say. "She should probably get some rest."

Her dad helped her up, but she got dizzy and fell against him. He didn't hesitate to lift her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest.

She was soon being placed into her warm cotton bed sheets and her comforter place tightly around her.

Wanda was nudged awake after a while and she opened her eyes to see Laura.

"Hey kiddo, I know you're not feeling well but I have some medicine that might make you feel better."

Wanda sat up and took the pill that was offered to her and drank a few sips of the lemon and honey tea placed at her bedside.

She then snuggled deep into the covers, still feeling horrible.

"Mommy," she whined into the bed sheet, barely coherent.

"Yeah baby?"

"Please stay with me?"

She felt the bed dip behind her, and she was pulled into a warm embrace. She instantly buried her face closer to the warmth and comfort.

She was glad she had her parents there for her. And Laura was glad that she was "mom" now and not just Laura.


	6. Archery and Pie

Wanda was feeling a lot better after a couple of days and she came downstairs to the scent of spices and sugar.

Her mom turned around from the cupboard and smiled.

"Hey Wanda."

"Goodmorning. What are you doing?" she questioned curiously.

The woman pulled a couple more ingredients from the cupboard. "I'm making pumpkin pie; do you want to help?"

Wanda nodded eagerly. She loved to cook and tried to learn new things as much as she could.

Her mom directed her to start whisking the ingredients in the large bowl and Wanda did so happily. It was then she felt herself being pulled into a side hug by her dad. Her mom seemed to be in the same situation on his other side.

"How are my girls this morning?"

Wanda laughed and her mom just gave him a playful smile.

"Were both doing well mister. Now don't you have something better to do then bother us?" Laura said playfully. Clint just laughed and put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

Laura helped her pour the mixture into the crust and told her it would have to go in the oven for fifteen minutes.

Wanda went outside and decided to try to find her dad.

"Dad?" she called. She shivered and stole a stray flannel from the porch.

"Over here!" she heard him call back.

She followed the voice until she reached the side of the barn. He was shooting arrows into a target that was nailed up onto a tree. He smiled when her saw her.

"Want to learn how to?" he asked.

"I don't know if I'd be very good at it," she said sheepishly.

"Nonsense! Come on I'll help you."

She reluctantly went to his side and he disappeared into the shed to retrieve a different bow.

"This one will probably be easier to use."

He handed it to her and showed her with his own bow how to hold it and nock an arrow. She followed his instructions as best she could. He then showed her how to draw it back. She did so.

"Okay now can you see your target?"

She hummed in response.

He nudged her hair a bit in front of her face. "What about no? Huh?" He teased.

She chuckled a bit and moved her hair out of her face.

"Now whenever you're ready let it fly."

She took a deep breath and as she was letting it out she let the arrow fly and it hit the bulls eye. Beginners luck probably. But she turned to see her dad with a wide smile on his face and he gave her a high five.

"Good job kid!"

She laughed.

After taking a couple more shots and missing a few and getting a couple more bulls eyes Wanda went inside to help her mom finish the pie.

She loved her family.


	7. Disney Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! I now have an updating schedule laid out. I'm going to post a new chapter every other Tuesday! Next update: September 3rd.

Wanda was helping Clint fix the fence when one of her rings fell through one of the holes. She sighed in frustration.

She didn't feel like going all the way around the fence, so she reached her hand through carefully because it was a small hole and grabbed her ring. But as she went to tug her hand back out it got stuck. She frowned and tried again but it wouldn't come back out. Wanda dropped the ring and tried to get her hand out, but it wasn't working. Now normally this wouldn't be cause for too much panic, but Wanda hasn't been in the best state of mind in the past couple of days. She had freaked out after a nightmare when she got caught in the tangled sheets.

So, Wanda was having a bit of a panic attack as the fence restrained her arm. And suddenly she was back in the Raft, the straight jacket restraining her arms and squeezing her until she couldn't breathe.

Her breathing sped up and she was now tugging as hard as she could at the fence causing it to dig into her skin and cut up her wrist.

"Dad!" she yelled in terror. She whimpered as she collapsed against the fence.

Clint's POV

Clint was fixing a part of the fence far from where Wanda was helping him. The problems with it were pretty spread out.

He was focused on his task when a voice rang out.

"Dad!"

He instantly stood and ran to where Wanda was.

She was curled against the fence and her hand seemed to be stuck in the fence. It was a bloody mess and she was crying uncontrollably.

He rushed to her side and used the wire cutter to cut the part where her hand was stuck, not caring that he would have to fix it later, only worrying about his daughter in pain.

When her hand was out, he noticed that a ring was lying on the ground on the other side of the fence. He reached his hand through the now bigger hole and grabbed it for her and placed it beside them.

He reached up and tilted up her face.

"Hey, hey, hey...It's okay, you're okay."

She shook head frantically.

"No-no, I'm there! I don't want to be there please!"

He took her hands and place them on the grass.

"Feel that? That's the grass at the farm."

She curled her hands around it almost ripping it from the ground.

"Look around you, see it's the sky, the farm..."

Her breathing slowed down and she uncurled her hands from the grass and Clint instantly wrapped her in a hug.

She buried her head in the crook of his neck and Clint gently rubbed her back and whispered soothingly to her.

He gently lifted her up and brought her inside after grabbing the ring that had practically put her in a panic in the first place. Laura sent them a worried glance as he placed her on the couch.

And then Laura was at his side with bandages and peroxide to clean the wounds. It bubbled a bit when it came in contact with her skin, but it wouldn't hurt her. He then wrapped her wrists and Laura ushered the kids outside.

When he was don't, he lifted her chin with his finger.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

She shrugged.

"Why don't I get the rest of the family and we'll watch some Disney movies?" he suggested with a smile.

She smiled back and gave a slight nod.

So, that's how the family found themselves huddled together on the large couch, blankets and pillows covering them and hot chocolates and popcorn in hand, with Wanda in the middle.

That day they must have watched every Disney movie there is, and the family fell asleep on the couch. Wanda had no nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! I now have an updating schedule laid out. I'm going to post a new chapter every other Tuesday! Next update: September 3rd.


	8. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: September 17th

It was Clint and Laura's anniversary today. But considering Clint was a war criminal I didn't seem like date night was going to happen. Wanda was having none of that. Nope her parents deserved a night for themselves which is why Wanda was setting up a tent for her and the kids outside. While the kids enjoyed sleeping under the stars her parents could enjoy each other's company inside and away from the noise and chaos of kids.

Wanda finished setting it up and the kids filtered in as Wanda got out the board games. It was a bit cold outside so they were going to hang out in the massive tent that would probably fit all the Avengers plus more. Now thinking about it, they probably did share the tent before everything went to shit.

They played Clue, Monopoly, and Life. Wanda even told the kids a scary story before they all cuddled into their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

Clint's POV

"Are you sure you're alright in there?" Laura called from the living room.

"I'm fine sweetie, don't you worry! I want to make you a nice anniversary dinner."

"Okay, okay."

Clint was making some fancy meal that he had found in one of Laura's many cookbooks. It was marked as a favorite, so Clint decided it was a safe option. After finishing up he called Laura in and she truthfully said that she had very much enjoyed it.

Now they were cuddling on the couch. Laura leaned up her head and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary."

When the two woke up the kids had at some point placed a blanket on the two and their "Breakfast in bed" was placed on the coffee table in front of them. God, they loved their kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: September 17th  
So this is like really super short but I am already running out of ideas. I don't want to get into Christmas though until the actual Christmas season. Please give me some ideas!


	9. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: 10-1-19

October sixteenth. Her birthday. This day she spent alone. Because it wasn’t only her birthday it was her twins. 

When she was at the tower or even at the farmhouse, she avoided everyone. And they let her. Wanda sometimes thought they feared her or were afraid of what she could do when her emotions were high. And maybe they were right to be. 

Wanda lay in the fetal position on her bed tears streaming down her face. It was her twenty third birthday. Their twenty third birthday. It used to be a day of happiness but now... 

A knock on her door cut into her thoughts. 

“Wanda?” 

“Go away!” she yelled at her dad. Every damn time. Every birthday that Wanda has had since she became an Avenger, Dad had spent trying to get her to let him in and let him help her. There was the time where he tried to get FRIDAY to unlock her door, then when he tried to get through the vents, there was even that totally ridiculous time that Wanda had smiled despite her sadness when he knocked on the door pretending to be housekeeping. They don’t have housekeeping. 

“Please Wanda...we just want to help,” she heard her mom on the other side of the door. That was new. 

She must of unconsciously did it because she did not want them in there, but her powers must have reacted to her parent's voices and unlocked the door. 

Soon she had mom on one side and dad on the other. On instinct she curled into her dad’s side and her mom came up above her head to stroke her hair. She was surprised when Lila came bounding in and jumped up onto the bed too, sitting on her mom’s lap. Cooper soon followed with Nathaniel and the whole family surrounded her in a sort of cocoon. 

“It’s okay to not be alright Wanda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are so short! But just wait until I get to the holidays! I need some more ideas!!!!! Seriously I love love love when I get comments or suggestions! Next update: 10-1-19.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
